50º de alcohol y 140 de calor
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [Semi UA] [Kaitaka] [Yaoi Lemon] [OneShot] Una noche de pasión inducida por muchos grados de alcohol puede llevar a nuestros protagonistas a mas de una vergonzosa situación! xD. Si nu le gusta el Lemon, lea adentro.


Bieeen!!! Aquí Yuu de regreso, celebrando las vacaciones. Creo que comenzaran a tener mas noticias mías , espero pronto continuar los fics que tengo a media P así que un se impacienten!!

Okis, a por los datos técnicos de este fic:

**Advertencia: **este fic es Yaoi (hxh) así si no te gustan estas relaciones esfúmate, porque no me hago responsable de nada y no quiero problemas tampoco.

Este fic contiene LEMON (relaciones sexuales explicitas) pero en si es de **humor** así que **en caso de que el lemon no sea de tu agrado** solo sáltate hasta donde se indica que termina D, entenderás todo de igual forma

**Ubicación temporal: **etto…aquí los chicos tienen 18 y 17 años y se encuentran en un hotel en un décimo piso, dejo a la conciencia de ustedes el porque Kai y Takao comparten la habitación y solo hay una cama matrimonial, al igual que Max y Rei xDD

Ahora si, a por el fic n.n!!

-Parlamentos -

'Pensamientos'

* * *

**50º de alcohol y 140 de calor**

(by Ushiha Yuuna)

* * *

Se apodero de los exquisitos labios en un beso ardiente y apasionado, las blancas manos recorrían todo aquel exquisito y bien formado cuerpo y los delicados dedos morenos se enredaban entre los cabellos mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la pálida espalada

Los suspiros escapaban de sus labios como jamás en su vida lo habían hecho mientras sus sudados cuerpos movían por instinto en una especie de rítmico baile; un fuerte y sonoro gemino de placer por parte del moreno inundó la habitación al sentir los labios de su pareja incrustarse en su cuello

Con cuidado, el mayor levantó las piernas del moreno, acomodando su miembro en la pequeña entrada, inconcientemente apretó su mano y de un rápido y preciso movimiento penetro por primera vez en ese exquisito cuerpo

Los ojos azul tormenta se dilataron por completo al sentir la brusca invasión, mientras que un gemido proveniente de lo profundo de su alma escapaba por su garganta presentando una mezcla de placer y dolor…su espalda se había arqueado inconcientemente, se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas, el dolor era insoportable, pero pronto comenzó a desaparecer, permitiéndole sentir la tibia lengua de su amante por sobre las lagrimas que por accidente emanaron de sus ojos

El mayor comenzó a entrar y salir rítmica pero lentamente, aumentando el paso a medida que el placer iba ganando espacio al dolor en el cuerpo del moreno

Gemidos por parte de los dos inundaban la habitación, el ritmo de las envestidas se hacía mayor. Con la respiración entrecortada, visible desesperación y algo de dificultad, el moreno se volteó, apoyando ambas rodillas en la cama, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nublados por el deseo y el placer

El mayor se pegó a él por atrás pero no lo penetro, si no que dejó caer su peso sobre el delgado cuerpo, abrasándolo por la cintura, mordisqueándole el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras suspiros lejanos escapaban de los labios del moreno…el pequeño volvió a gemir la mano de su amante masturbarlo, pero uno mayor se dejó oír cuando el oji-carmín se separó de él y lo penetro sin previo aviso, de manera salvaje

LA morena espalda se arqueo nuevamente, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la almohada. El bicolor continuó, la velocidad aumentó, los dientes del peliazul se clavaban en la almohada, avergonzado, intentando reprimir sus gemidos, que inundaban la habitación, moviéndose ambos con desesperación…uno embistiendo como si su alma dependiese de ello y el otro recibiendo sin siquiera pensar en la situación…dentro fuera, dentro fuera…Takao debió usar la cabecera de la cama como apoyo en un intento de hacer la penetración mas profundo, aun con la cabeza escondida entre la almohada, intentando ahogar sus gemidos…dentro fuera, dentro fuera…pero en una salida, el bicolor ya no entró mas

Sintió como le arrebataban la almohada y lo dejaban de forma brusca mirando nuevamente hacia el techo, el bicolor se había sentado sobre sus caderas…otro salvaje beso dio inicio, la lengua del mayor llegó hasta la oreja del menor

-No te ocultes…- susurró - quiero verte…quiero oírte gemir, quiero oírte decir mi nombre y pedir mas

Una tierna sonrisa apreció en el rostro del moreno, mientras sus delicadas manos se posaban sobre las pálidas mejillas y con lentos movimiento lo obligaba a cambiar de posición

-Ya cállate…-susurró el mas pequeño – hablas demasiado…Kai

Y sin mas volvió a besarlo…

Después de todo, la noche es joven…

Y en caso de que termine la noche, existe todo un día por delante

* * *

. ... . … . Yuu: biem!! D…**Lemon end!!!** . …. . …. .

xD **Comienza el… HUMOR!!**

* * *

Los nublados ojos carmines se abrieron lentamente y con algo de dificultad, logrando enfocar el blanco techo de la habitación…le dolía la cabeza…¿donde estaba? No recordaba nada

Por la luminosidad, debían ser aproximadamente las 12 del día…la habitación apestaba a licor…intentó moverse y fue aquí cuando detecto que algo no andaba bien… 'algo' no le permitía moverse siquiera un centímetro…y ese 'algo' era nada mas y nada menos que el mismo Kinomiya Takao

El bicolor palideció de golpe, pero pronto un fuerte rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar pasajes de la noche anterior y al tomar, poco a poco, conciencia de su actual posición…ambos desnudos, su brazo derecho acunaba al moreno quien se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pálido pecho desnudo, ambos enredados entre las sabanas, con una mano entrelazada, al igual que sus piernas; pero pronto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se volvió morado al sentir 'cierto bulto' del moreno en su pierna derecha y como el suyo propio comenzaba lentamente a despertar...sentía que la temperatura en la habitación subía de golpe…pero como un balde de agua fría le calló encima el movimiento que hizo el moreno en aquellos momento, llevándolo de vuelta a la realidad mientras la palidez sobre humana volvía a sus mejillas…Takao estaba despertando.

En cámara lenta y sintiendo como su alma escapaba de su cuerpo, vio como el japonés abría lentamente los ojos nublados mientras enfocaba un punto lejano, y luego, como confundidos vagaban por la habitación, pero fue en el instante que en ese hermoso par de ojos azul tormenta se abrieron de golpe y el joven se enderezó, apoyando sus manos contra el pecho de Kai, cuando este se quedo por completo sin aire.

Ojos azul tormenta versus ojos carmín muerte; las morenas mejillas se sonrojaron de golpe y ambas respiraciones desaparecieron por completo…el silencio se hizo presente, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos totalmente rojos, con una mirada que vagaba entre miles de sensaciones y sentimientos e incapaces de emitir sonido

Los labios de Takao se abrieron levemente para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos y el silencio tenso se volvió a apoderar de la habitación…sus corazones latían a mil por segundo, las respiraciones se aceleraron y los labios de takao se abrieron en un nuevo intento, pero volvió a fracasar

Kai dirigió sus ojos a los labios del moreno…tenía que hacer algo, no quería que Takao pensara que la noche anterior había sido obra exclusiva de la borrachera que se habían llevado…comenzó a acercar lentamente sus labios a los del pelizaul, quien se congeló por completo

-"Solo un poco mas…" – pensó Hiwatari – "…solo un poco"

Toc-Toc

Los ojos de ambos se dilataron notablemente al escuchar la puerta de la habitación y ambos, medios pálidos, se voltearon al mismo tiempo a observarla con pánico y la esperanza de que lo hubiesen imaginado

¿Takao? ¿Estas ahí? – la voz de Max, suavizada por la puerta, rompió el tenso silencio de la habitación mientras ambos chicos se quedaban nuevamente sin aire – Vamos Takao, levántate, ya es tarde!!

Takao y Kai saltaron de la cama, mirando la puerta sin saber que hacer, intercambiando miradas de nerviosismo

Takao, ya levántate!! – La voz de Rei también se dejó escuchar – claro, a menos de que quieras quedarte sin desayuno!

Tanto el chico blanco como el moreno observaron a su alrededor…la ropa de ambos regada por el piso de la habitación, el espantoso olor a licor que la inundaba, la cama hecha un real revoltijo y ambos desnudos…desnudos

Las mejillas de ambos se tiñeron de morado al percatarse de este último y _pequeño_ detalle, que los obligó a desviar la mirada totalmente avergonzados

Takao si no te levantas voy a entrar!! – gritó Max

El pánico hizo presa de Kai y Takao que comenzaron a recoger sus ropas del piso. El moreno metió todo lo que encontró bajo la cama, mientras el bicolor saltaba en un pie intentando ponerse los pantalones mientras corría a recoger su camisa y Takao se ponía el primer pijama que encontraba

Takao, voy a entrar yo también si no te apresuras!! – resonó esta vez la voz de Rei

NO!!! – Takao gritó en un arranque de desesperación mientras corría a abrir la ventana para sacar el olor a licor – permítanme un segundo muchachos, enseguida les abro!!

Kai miraba hacia todos lados buscando un lugar donde esconderse… bajo la cama era muy angosto, el baño podía ser sospechoso o peor aun, utilizado…y definitivamente no podía saltar por la ventana desde un décimo tercer piso

Kai! – susurró Takao tomándolo de la mano totalmente rojo y arrastrándolo hasta el armario – métete ahí!!

Suficiente Takao, vamos a entrar!! – se escuchó la voz de Rei justo ante de que la manilla de la puerta girara

Takao pudo ver como la puerta se abría de golpe, dejando a la vista a un par de sonrientes Max y Rei, sonrisa que desaparecía lentamente dejando paso a un leve rubor en sus mejillas al ver a un Kai semidesnudo y a un Takao ayudándole totalmente despeinado y con la ropa completamente desordenada, pero el sonido de la puerta intentando ser abierta sin éxito alguno lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, ellos no podían entrar, pero un recuerdo hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a cambiar de color

_Flash-back _

Abrre luego la…hip…puerta…Kai…- decía un Takao totalmente ebrio usando de apoyo a un Kai tan borracho como él

Esperra un poco…hip!...esta cerradurra se…hip!...se mueve… - respondía el bicolor intentando dar con la llave en la cerradura de la puerta – deja de bai…hip!...bailarr…quieta!...hip!....quieta maldita cerradurra!!

Con algo de dificultad lograron ingresar en la habitación que compartían. Takao tenía su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros d Kai, y éste último tenía al moreno bien sujeto por la cintura

Con su brazo libre, Takao intentó cerrar la puerta tras ellos, la veía doble y en el intento perdió el equilibrio, colgándose del cuello de Kai, quien tampoco se caracterizaba por su gran equilibrio en aquellos momentos, así que Takao terminó riendo contra el pálido cuello y con su cuerpo totalmente atrapado entre un muy pegado Kai y la puerta que había logra cerrar (de pura suerte pero ese no es el punto xDUu)

Al bicolor todo le daba vueltas, veía doble al igual que el peliazul y la oscuridad de la habitación no ayudaba de mucho…fue entonces cuando sintió los dientes de Takao clavarse levemente en su cuello, para luego pasar su lengua por el mismo lugar…un escalofrío le recorrió por completo la espalda al sentir esos dientes nuevamente

Sabes bien – escuchó el leve susurro de Takao

Kai no dijo nada, tan solo rodeó la cintura del moreno con ambos brazos atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo y se lanzó a devorar ese exquisito cuello moreno

Takao hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir los labios, los dientes y la lengua del bicolor en su cuello, con las mejillas sonrojas por el alcohol y el calor que comenzaba a subir lentamente en la habitación, y con los ojos cerrados, aforrándose a los hombros del mayor

Las piernas de Takao se abrieron al sentir una de las de Kai exigir un espacio entre ellas, dando comienzo a los roces y arrancando un primer gemido de los labios del moreno

Las blancas manos exploraban el cuerpo de Takao por bajo la polera mientras éste tenía ya la camisa del bicolor sin unos cuantos botones

K-Kai… - giió Takao al sentir los las manos del ojicarmín ingresar en sus pantalones – a-alguien puede entrar y…

Los labios del bicolor se apoderaron de los de él por primera vez, haciéndolo gemir nuevamente mientras lo llevaba hacia la cama y sentía un ligero 'click'…Kai había cerrado con llave

_Fin Flah-back _

Las mejillas de ambos estaban fucsias, así había comenzado toda la noche anterior y los recuerdos siguientes cada vez eran más claros en sus cabezas

Kai se sentía mal, culpable e infinitamente colorado…no lo había forzado, pero era su responsabilidad. Takao estaba aun peor…él había comenzado

Takao! – la voz de Max los trajo devuelta a la realidad - ¿Por qué tienes con llave?

El aludido palideció nuevamente al escuchar la pregunta…necesitaba una excusa, pero ya!

E-es que yo… - comenzó – Seguramente Kai debe haber cerrado cuando salió esta mañana, si, seguramente eso debe haber sido – inventó ayudando al bicolor a entrar en el armario para luego cerrar la puerta mientras reía nerviosamente – ya saben como es él!

Si, te sobre protege demasiado – rió Rei de buena gana desde afuera – Ni que estuviese enamorado de ti!

Las mejillas de Takao se pusieron rojas y sintió como todo se le venía abajo con ese comentario…mientras el negro pensamiento de que ahora Takao había adivinado todos sus sentimientos hacia él explotaba en la cabeza del bicolor…¿Qué le diría el peliazul después?

No digas idioteces Rei – se escuchó la voz de Takao algo..¿dolida? – yo creo que lo que menos siente Kai hacia mi es amor

Esas palabras le solieron al bicolor, quien solo susurró un 'te equivocas..Takao' que el chico no alcanzó a escuchar

Un 'click' llegó a los oídos del ojicarmín…un desastroso Takao se acaba de presentar frente a unos muy sonrientes Rei y Max

Huy viejo!...pero que te paso anoche! – bromeó el rubio al verlo tan desordenado - ¿Es que acaso no dormiste o que?

Max!! – Takao lo regañó espantado

Por dios, esa cara dragón! – silbó Rei en estado de total burla – Ni que hubiese pasado una noche de pasión con Kai o algo por el estilo

Tanto Kai como Takao enrojecieron hasta las orejas ante las carcajadas de sus amigos…si esos dos se enterasen que habían dado justo en el blanco…¿Cuál sería su reacción?

A todo esto Takao…- La voz de Max lo había traído de regreso a la pesadilla que estaba viviendo - ¿Qué demonios le paso a la cama? Esta hecha un desastre!

'Estamos fritos' – fueron los positivos pensamientos del bicolor al borde de una crisis mientras el peliazul se quedaba nuevamente sin aire

Y..yo…- Takao no sabía que inventar, un colapso estaba a punto de atacarlo…y al borde de la mas pura de las desesperaciones decidió que lo mejor era soltar la cuchara y simplemente esperar a ver que pasaba, rogando por que sus amigos fueran abiertos de mente y no tuvieran problemas con las relaciones de este tipo – La verdad es que yo…

No digas tonterías Max – rió nuevamente el neko-jin cortando a Takao – sabes mejor que nadie, que Takao tiene muy mal dormir

'Estuvo cerca' – pensó Takao aliviado, ero esto tenía Para rato

Lo que no me explico – agregó el chino inocente – es porque tienes puesto el pijama de Kai

Tanto Takao como el ruso-japones abrieron los ojos de golpe, mientras el último acercaba su ojo a la rejilla de la puerta para intentar ver a Takao…quien en efecto traía puesto SU pijama

El joven japonés no pudo evitar observar en dirección al armario completamente rojo, en busca de alguna señal que le indicara que el bicolor seguía ahí

Que miras Takao? – preguntó el rubio al percatarse de este último detalle y haciéndolos saltar a ambos – ¿hay algo en el armario?

NADA!! – gritó Takao histérico – absolutamente nada!

Pero Kai había saltado bruscamente hacia atrás, provocando que varias maletas se le fueran encima junto con un rudo sordo…Takao palideció

¿Qué fue eso? – Rei preguntó serio frunciendo el seño

Takao, hay alguien ahí – afirmó el rubio desconfiado

¿E-en el armario? – preguntó el peliazul con un cinismo francamente falso, riendo nervioso e intentado llamar la atención de ambos chicos…y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Fracasando miserablemente en el intento – No hay nada ahí, han de estar escuchando cosas!

Guarda silencio – le regañó Rei…tanto el rubio como el chino tenían puesta toda su atención en el armario

Takao sentía que podría llorar de la desesperación…ahora si no se salvaban, ahora si estaban bien fritos y él no podía hacer más que observar como Rei se aproximaba lentamente al armario

Kai, por su parte, se encontraba en problemas ya de por si bastante complejos bajo la montaña de maletas que le iba encima, pero la lenta cercanía de Rei tenía trabajando su cerebro a toda velocidad…no le hacía ninguna gracia que lo vieran en aquel humillante estado (sin camisa, pantalones a medio poner y bajo una pila de maletas)…hasta que algo llamó su atención

Los ojos de Takao no eran capaces de separarse de la mano que el chino llevaba hacia la manilla para abrir la puerta tras la…Ho! Sorpresa, se encontraba Hiwatari Kai…el moreno no quería mirar, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo

El chino, con su mano ya en la manilla, intercambió serias miradas con Max y Takao, les hizo un ademán para que guardaran silencio y de un rápido movimiento la puerta por completo al mismo instante que Takao cerraba los ojos

¿Q-que demonios…? – Takao escuchó la voz de Rei…ahora si estaba seguro, habían descubierto a Kai - … ¿Qué significa esto?

Takao…explícame… ¿Por qué está en…? – Max guardo silencio antes de continuar, como buscando la palabra correcta - ¿…en …_este_ estado?

Takao sentía amabas miradas clavadas en él ¿Por qué Kai no decía nada? Era obvio que Max se refería a que demonios hacía él, semidesnudo, en el armario de la habitación que ambos compartían…de seguro el rubio y el chino lo habían deducido todo

Chicos, la verdad…nosotros… - comenzó el peliazul con los ojos pegados a la alfombra y las mejillas coloradas - …la verdad…Kai y yo…

¿Kai? – el tono confundido empleado por el rubio, hizo al moreno levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos - ¿Qué tiene que ver Kai con todo esto? Yo quiero saber por tienes desorden de semejante tamaño en el armario

Takao lo miró incrédulo mientras la información echaba a andar su cerebro. Lentamente llevó sus ojos hasta el armario…maletas por todos lados, pero de Hiwatari Kai…ni el rastro

Yo te voy a decir en que parte entra Kai aquí – Rei dijo llamando la atención del moreno – Cuando vea este desastre de va a poner furioso!

Takao, aun sin palabras y totalmente carente de aliento, abrió los labios con el fin de decir algo, pero el rubio le ganó la partida

Rei!! La alarma!! – dijo sacando su celular y apagándolo

¿Ya es la hora? – preguntó el chino olvidándose por completo del armario

Si, vamos – Max respondió volteando hacia el moreno – Takao, nosotros tenemos algo que hacer, nos vemos después

En el armario no hay absolutamente nada, así que no hay peligro – agregó el pelinegro empujando a Max hacia la puerta

Chao Takao y salúdame a Kai – Max dijo antes de desaparecer

Y si no quieres que se enoje, ordena ese desorden – agregó Rei cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando a un Takao con la boca aun abierta que solo observaba en silencio

Segundos después el peliazúl se abalanzó sobre la puerta cerrándola nuevamente con pistillo, luego, simplemente suspiró aliviado

Con lentitud se dirigió hacia el armario, sus ojos se pasearon por cada una de las maletas… ¿Qué demonios?...él debía estar ahí…no podía haberlo imaginado todo… ¿o si?

¿K-Kai? – susurró asustado buscando con la mirada algún indicio de que verdaderamente Hiwatarai estaba escondido ahí y no se estaba volviendo loco…

E-Estoy aquí – escuchó débil la voz del bicolor mientras unos pantalones le caían en la cabeza

Los ojos azul tormenta, sorprendidos se dirigieron hacia el techo

o,óUu ¿Kai? – preguntó incrédulo al ver al bicolor colgando del techo, sin pantalones y con la camisa abierta - ¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta allá arriba?!!!

El ruso-japonés solo descendió con total elegancia quedando de pie frente a Takao – eso no importa – respondió cavando la seria mirada carmín en la tormenta de los de Takao – ahora, nosotros dos tenemos que hablar

Los ojos de Takao se dilataron levemente mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo. Sin pensarlo, dio un paso hacia atrás

¿D-de que hablas Kai? – preguntó nervioso el peliazul desviando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior – 'No me hagas esto Kai, no quiero hablar de eso' – pensó intentado alejarse mas del bicolor – 'No quiero oír que la noche anterior solo fue producto de la borrachera'

El bicolor se sorprendió al ver que Takao intentaba evitar el tema, como trataba alejarse de él…pero no lo permitiría, no lo dejaría olvidar todo tan fácilmente y de un brusco y repentino movimiento, jaló a Takao del brazo, arrinconándolo en una esquina del armario

Puede que haya sido producto de la borrachera – Kai susurró con un tono que Takao no supo diferenciar, mirándolo fijamente con ojos neutros – pero quiero que entiendas algo…

Takao sentía las mejillas arder…su aliento se había esfumado nuevamente por completo al sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos

El bicolor jadeó al sentir los brazos de Takao rodearlo por el cuello…el peliazul le corresponda, pero una risita de su parte rompió el beso por completo

No te preocupes – sonrió mirando con cariño al bicolor mientras le acomodaba unos cuentos cabellos – Lo entiendo

El ruso japonés sonrió levemente y beso en respuesta, el beso se intensificó y las cosas comenzaron a subir en temperatura nuevamente…el bicolor guió al moreno a la cama y éste cedió encantado sin saber que un par de ojos dorados y otros azules los observaban divertidos por unos agujeros en la pared

Bueno, al final todos resulto bien – sonrió el rubio alejándose de la pared – aunque quizá fuimos algo crueles con ellos

¿Crueles? – preguntó Rei riendo ligeramente – pues no lo se, pero valió la pena…hubieses visto a Kai colgando del techo del armario!

Ambos cubrieron sus bocas apaciguando sus risas para evitar ser escuchados por el par dentro ocupado de la habitación mientras se alejaban de la pared

No puedo negar que un Takao al borde del llanto no fue chistoso de presenciar – rió Max de buena gana – aunque…creo que ahora tendremos que ir a desayunar solos

No importa, aun queda el almuerzo – sonrió con malicia el chino pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de su acompañante y acercándolo mas a él – te apuesto que hago a Kai atragantarse mas veces que tu!!

Pues te aseguro que hago a Takao llorar de la desesperación y a Kai escupir el arroz!! – desafió el rubio en respuesta mientras ambos desaparecían por el corredor

-FIN….

Termine!!!! Me esmere!!! Wooo… ¿yio hice un fic de 10 paginas? Woooo es todo un logro!!! xDDD

Numero de palabras: 3.663

Numero de palabras con todo y comentarios: …nah! Me da flojera, vean ajuera xDD

Wueno, este fic se lo dedico a todos los fans de la pareja y a mis amigas en especial…_Nancy_ y _Arahi_…niñias revivan!! Se me perdieron y hace una chorrera de tiempo que no se de ustedes, salgan como yio! Con la cabeza en alto de la tumba y caminen hacia al frente sin mirar hacia el lado!!

También a mi Amiga _Zei_…quien no ha desaparecido del todo…pero mija, continúe algo, tanto picoteo por todos lados!!! ¡¡ Haru quiere actualizaciones nya!!! Se me cuida un montón, espero saber pronto de ute

_Korito_…onde tas niñia? Te me juiste y un me avisaste!!! Vuelve T0T se siente vacío esto con puros fans KaiRei y YurivKai ¡¡

_Makoto_!!! Amiga mía, de ute toy sabiendo constante mente y le mando saludos!! Aun espero la oromaraton por cierto xDD espero que se venga pronto n.n

Wueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del fic n.n y espero que tu! Si tu lector, te vuelvas escritor y escribas algo de esta pareja n,n si es que yia un tienes! Ahora…se wuenito lindo tierno y adorable ¡¡ y déjale un Review a esta chiflada…solo has clik en ok, aquí abajo y déjame por lo menos tu nombre, pa saber que lo leiste ¡¡

Atte

..:::Yuuna!! D


End file.
